


Bad To You

by mry_rs12



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mry_rs12/pseuds/mry_rs12
Summary: Walang summary para surprise HAHAHAHAHAHA
Relationships: Ariane/Pete
Kudos: 1





	Bad To You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Hindi ako magaling magsulat kaya wag kayo magreklamo hindi naman kayo magaganda anoooo!!!

"Hey sis drinks is mine lezzgo have some fun and boys, you MUST come. Ciao" ,Yan ang mensahe na natanggap ko sa kaibigan kong si Vanessa. Ok na din to namimiss ko na din kasing magliwaliw, ang tagal ko na ding hindi umiinom siguro yung last eh kagabi HAHAHAHAHA bakit ba? kidney nyo ba yung masisira? tyaka i just wanna have fun lang naman.

"Sige sis pupunta ako" reply ko naman. At dahil si Vanessa ang nag throw nang party siguradong engrande yun, Konting pakeme lang nun magpapadala na agad yung sugar daddy nya sa america ano. At dahil bigatin ang party, dapat bigatin din outfit ko. Hindi pwede ang mukhang muchacha, dapat ako ang star sa gabing ito. Kaya naman pumili na ako nang damit na susuotin. Itong Over size Black shirt na may print na Beatch, terno nitong Ripped Jeans with Converse ang susuotin ko para kabog. At nung ok na ang lahat ay sumakay na ako sa motor ko. And yes meron akong motor ano po, kahit naman bakla ako marunong parin akong magmotor, lakas lang maka angas.

"Buti talaga at dumating ka, more more boys ngayong gabi baks. Busog talaga ang mata" Ang natatawang bungad ni Vanessa sakin sa may gate nila. sya kasi yung nagbukas. Ang siste kasi nang party nya ay backyard party plus na lang talaga yung pool nila. yayamanin, right?

"Sige na baks pumasok ka na at uminom" at dahil may concent na nang may ari eh pumasok na ako. Hindi naman ako basta na lang pasok nang pasok ano, ako kasi ang pinapasok if you know what i mean.

Sumalubong sakin ang malakas na tugtog, at ang bruha may paDJ pa talaga. sya na talaga at dahil Please Me By Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B ang kanta eh sumayaw na agad ako sa gilid nang pool. Alam ko naman na magaling ako sumayaw at asset ko yun. Kaya naman hindi na katataka taka na may mga lalaki na panaka panakang sumusulyap sakin. sorry maganda lang at dahil may audience na ako ay ginalingan ko talaga ang pagsayaw. Kaya naman nung natapos na ay ayun pagod na pagod ako. Kaya napagisip isip ko na pumunta muna sa mga mesa na nalagay sa bandang dulo nang backyard nila.

"Ang galing mong sumayaw kanina ah" sabi nang lalaki na naka swimming trunks na lang at may hawak na dalawang baso na may alak, Wooah at basang basa sya kaka ahon pa lang ata nya sa pool bakat pa yung ano nya, yung ano. AT NAKAKA DISAPOINT. Nilagok ko na lang yung alak na dala nya at aalis na sana ako kaso hinawakan nya ako sa braso. "Bakit ka nagmamadali, Magusap muna tayo", "Tinatawag na kasi ako nina Vanessa, kaya excuse me". Nilagpasan ko na lang sya at lumapit sa mesa nila Vanessa at Mandy na umiinom nang Vodka.

"Ang lakas nang kamandag ah, may lalaki agad" Si Mandy habang pinaglalaruan ang baso nya. Si mandy ang bitch of all bitches sa grupo namin. sya ang pasimuno nang mga kalokohan namin. kung bagá sya yung leader namin. "May lalaki nga pero yung size, Hay nako wag nyo na lang itanong", I said na kinatawa nilang dalawa. "Really? Ang laki pa naman nang katawan nyang si Nick tapos ganun lang. Sayang naman", ani Vanessa. At may pangalab pala ang lalaki na yun. Sayang talaga Ganda nang katawan at may itsura pero... hay nako talaga. "The Night is still young pa naman, Go get drunk yourself and find some fine and big dick there" at nilapag ni vanessa ang baso nya at pumunta sa dagat nang tao.

Kaya naman pumunta na din kami ni Vanessa sa mga nagsasayaw ni Vanessa at nakipag sayaw sa kanila. Nakipaginuman, Sumayaw, Nakipag Tawanan. At sa lakas nang tama nang alak sakin hindi ko na malaman kung anong oras na at kung ilang bote va nang alak yung nainom ko, Umiikot na din ang paningin ko kaya naman umupo na ako sa gilid para mahimasmasan. "Pwede bang makiupo?" tanong nang isang lalaki. Hindi ko na makita kung sino kasi naka dukduk na ang ulo ko sa mesa. kaya naman nag hand gesture na lang ako na ok. "Masyadong maingay dito ah, gusto mo ba sa medyo tahimik?" tanong nung lalaki at hinawak hawakan ako sa balikat. Hindi na ako makapag salita kaya naman tinulak tulak ko na lang sya. pero masyado syang malakas kaya naman hindi sya natitinag. "Hmmm mukhang lasing ka na ha, hatid na kaya kita sa bahay nyo" Oo lasing ako pero hindi ako tanga, alam kong hindi nya ako ihahatid kaya naman tumingin tingin na ako sa paligid para sana makita ko si Vanessa o kaya si Mandy pero blurry na ang paningin ko. At ang natandaan ko na lang eh binuhat nya ako bago ako mawalan nang malay.


End file.
